The present invention relates to a construction of a fastener attached to a floor carpet that is spread beforehand on a floor of a car in order to fasten a floor mat.
Such a floor mat fastener is disclosed for example in Japanese Utility Model Publication (Kokoku) No. Hei 7-33737, comprising a resin-made face side holder attached on a floor carpet and a substantially loop-like portion provided integrally on a rear side (a face to be under side when the floor mat fastener is attached) thereof. When the fastener is attached, the loop like portion is elongated to enter into a hole of the floor carpet and then depressed on a floor face to be squashed so that the floor carpet is pinched between the face side holder and the loop-like portion. In addition, an arrow shaped fitting projection is formed on an inside of a part to become an tip end when the loop like portion is elongated in an inserting direction and fitting recesses to fit thereto is provided on a rear side of the face side holder and inside the loop-like portion.
In said prior art, because the loop like portion is elongated in order to be inserted into a attaching hole while the fastener is attached, the floor carpet have to be widely turned over as much to kept apart from the floor face. However, it is hard as a practical matter to turn over the floor carpet like this. Even if it can be done, as the carpet must be flattened again and, also, a lot of time is needed for attaching the fastener. A purpose of the present invention is solving such a problem and providing a more easily attachable fastener.